Metal seals are sometimes used to seal between structures in well tools, and in equipment used in other environments. However, several problems are frequently encountered when metal seals are used. For example, metal seals require very smooth and clean surfaces to seal against, and most metals can only be elastically deformed to a limited extent (which thereby limits the biasing force available from elastically deforming a metal seal), etc.
Elastomeric and other types of nonmetal seals may provide the ability to seal against irregular and unclean surfaces, and may provide sufficient resilient biasing force for urging the seals against the surfaces. However, nonmetal seals tend to degrade rapidly when used in dynamic configurations, i.e., where the seal must contact a moving surface while sealing against a pressure differential, or where the seal loses contact with the surface while the pressure differential still exists across the seal.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of sealing devices.